Teenage Dream
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: About how Rani and Clyde could get together
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream**

**Rani and Clyde Fanfic**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Do you think it's going to be different without Luke?" asks Clyde as he and Rani walk home for sixth form 1 week before Luke leaves.**

"**Of course it is he isn't going to be there but we'll still chat to him via webcam" says Rani**

"**Come on let's go see him" says Clyde**

**Rani agrees.**

**When they get to Sarah Jane House they find Luke has some very interesting news.**

"**Maria is coming back for a week she'll be arriving any minute" says Luke**

"**Awesome" says Clyde giving Luke a high five.**

**Before Rani can say anything or leave like she wants to the doorbell rings.**

**Luke rushes to the door and opens it.**

"**Maria" says Luke**

**Clyde goes over as well and they have a group hug.**

**In the excitement of greeting Maria no one notices Rani leave through the front door and go into her house.**

"**Anyway Maria this is- where'd Rani go" says Luke**

"**Maybe she went up to the attic to give us some privacy didn't want to step on our reunion" says Clyde**

**They run up to check but they find no Rani.**

"**I'll try her mobile" says Clyde**

**With Rani her phone starts ringing and she picks it and sees it is Clyde she presses hang up.**

"**No answer" says Clyde**

"**So what do you want to do?" asks Maria**

"**Maria you're here" says Sarah Jane coming down stairs**

"**Hey Sarah Jane" says Maria giving her a hug**

"**Why did Rani go home?" asks Sarah Jane**

"**She went home" says Clyde**

"**Yes I saw her from the attic window walking to and into her house" says Sarah Jane**

**All three shrug there shoulders.**

"**So what should we do today?" asks Luke**

"**There's that new roller staking rink" says Clyde**

**Maria and Luke agree and Luke goes to get his coat while Clyde carries Maria's case up to the guest room and she roots though it for her jacket.**

**Clyde is the first one back down with Luke following.**

"**Don't forget Rani" says Sarah Jane**

"**I'll go see if she wants to come" says Clyde running over to Rani's house.**

**Maria comes down the stairs.**

"**Where's Clyde?" asks Maria**

"**Seeing if Rani wants to come" answers Luke**

**Maria nods.**

**With Rani.**

**She sees Clyde come over and hides in her room not answering the door and glad her parents are out so they don't answer the door.**

"**Rani I know you're in there" shouts Clyde**

**She hears footsteps on the stairs and curses herself for not locking the front door.**

**She leaps up and locks her bedroom door.**

"**Hey" exclaims Clyde**

**Rani stays silent.**

"**Rani" says Clyde**

**No answer**

"**We were wondering if you wanted to come roller staking" says Clyde**

**No answer.**

"**Rani you can' hide in there your starting to worry me now what I or the others done" says Clyde**

**The door opens.**

"**Nothing I just thought you'd like some time with Maria on your own you and Luke" says Rani**

"**So you slipped off" says Clyde**

**Rani nods.**

"**So you coming?" asks Clyde**

"**Nah you three go" says Rani**

"**I am not going to be the third wheel" says Clyde nodding his head towards the window.**

**Rani looks and sees Maria and Luke in a kiss.**

"**Come on it'll be fun" says Clyde**

**Rani looks everywhere but Clyde.**

"**What if Sarah Jane needs us" says Rani**

"**Then she'll call us" says Clyde**

**Rani nods.**

"**So you coming" says Clyde**

**Rani nods and turns into her room to grab her jacket, shoes, bag and purse.**

"**Is there anything else bothering you?" asks Clyde leaning against the doorframe**

"**No of course not" says Rani**

"**Look me in the eyes and say that" says Clyde**

"**No there's nothing" says Rani looking Clyde in the eyes.**

**5 minutes later they leave the house and go over to Maria and Luke.**

**The girls smile at each other and then they all start walking to the bus stop.**

**During roller staking Rani falls a few times and a few times is tripped by some girls from college who like Clyde. Maria, Luke and Clyde don't notice Rani has lagged behind and keep staking.**

"**Look Clyde doesn't want you know Maria's back look like he's replaced you and when Luke goes he'll go back to his old friends he won't want fat, smelly ugly Rani" taunts one of the girls.**

**Rani stakes off but the girls follow her as she tries to find Clyde, Luke and Maria but can't.**

"**Looks like they've left you" says one of the girls**

**Rani goes and exchanges her stakes for her shoes and leaves. As she walks out of the exit and into outside she bumps into someone and falls to the floor.**

"**Sorry" says Rani**

"**Rani" says a familiar voice**

**Rani looks up and sees Clyde.**

**Clyde offers her his hand and pulls her up.**

"**You ok?" asks Clyde**

**Rani nods.**

"**Those girls from college hassling you again?" asks Clyde as they walk to the bus stop**

"**Where are Luke and Maria?" asks Rani**

"**They've gone for a walk around town but no getting out of the question" says Clyde "So were they?" he asks again**

"**Just stupid stuff" says Rani**

"**Like" says Clyde**

"**I don't want to talk about it" says Rani**

**The bus comes and they get on.**

**They don't talk all the way the home.**

**As they are walking down their street.**

"**So what are you going to do now?" asks Clyde**

"**Go home read nothing else to do" says Rani**

"**Rani are you really ok?" asks Clyde**

"**I'm fine" snaps Rani**

"**Woah ok I'm just looking out for you" says Clyde**

"**I'm a big girl apparently in more ways then one but I can look out for myself Clyde" says Rani**

"**Where they calling you fat" says Clyde**

"**It doesn't matter" mutters Rani**

"**You're upset of course it does" says Clyde**

"**Drop it Clyde" says Rani**

**Clyde grabs Rani's wrist.**

"**Stop it Clyde I don't want to talk about it" says Rani**

"**I'm here if you want to talk" says Clyde letting go of her wrist**

**Rani nods.**

"**I've got homework to do" says Rani**

"**Yeah me too" says Clyde**

"**Like yours is actually going to get done" says Rani**

"**Yeah about that" says Clyde**

"**I'll be around in 10" says Rani leaving Clyde at his house.**

**Clyde goes in gets his homework onto the dinning room table and throws two pieces of chicken wrapped in bacon and covered in cheese to cook. While heating up another pan to heat up some barbecued sauce in.**

**The door bell goes just as he puts the chicken, bacon and cheese onto two plates and pours the barbecue sauce over them.**

**He puts the pan in the sink. Puts two pieces of bread in the toaster, the plates of the table with knife and fork and goes to answer the door.**

"**Hey" says Rani**

"**Come in sorry I took so long to get to the door" says Clyde**

"**As long as it's delicious" says Rani**

**The toaster pings.**

**Clyde closes the front door and nips back into the kitchen to butter the toast and cut both slices into two and puts them onto the plates in the dinning room.**

"**Ready to study?" asks Clyde as they sit down**

**Rani nods as she has food in her mouth.**

"**Clyde this is delicious" says Rani**

"**Well you know" says Clyde**

"**It's missing something though" says Rani**

"**What?" asks Clyde**

"**Coke" says Rani**

**Clyde looks at the table and realizes Rani is right and leaps up to get the drinks.**

**They spend the next hour eating and study getting all there weekend homework done.**

**By 3pm it is all completed.**

"**Wanna go see what Luke and Maria are doing?" asks Rani**

"**Shouldn't we let them have couple time?" asks Clyde**

"**There going to get enough of that while were at school during the week" says Rani**

"**Fair point" says Clyde "Just let me take this lot upstairs" says Clyde pointing to his stack of homework.**

**Clyde makes his way upstairs while Rani washes and dries the plates, cups and cutlery and puts it away.**

**Clyde comes down.**

"**Ready to go?" asks Clyde**

"**Need to drop my bag at home but other then that yeah" says Rani**

"**You didn't need to the dishes but thanks" says Clyde**

"**You invited me to your house it's the least I could do" says Rani**

"**I don't do that when I'm at yours" say Clyde**

"**Maybe you should start it might put you in dad's good books" says Rani**

"**Yeah" says Clyde "Maybe if I get into her dad's good books I'll get the courage to ask her out" thinks Clyde**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream**

**Rani and Clyde Fanfic**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Bye Luke," says Clyde and Rani**

**Luke waves bye and drives off.**

**It's going to be weird without Luke," says Rani**

"**No duh," says Clyde**

**Rani pushes Clyde jokingly.**

"**Oi," exclaims Clyde**

**Rani looks at him innocently**

"**Rani I really like you," says Clyde**

**Rani looks at him and sees the truth in his eyes "I really like you too Clyde," she says**

"**You know your beautiful don't listen to those prats at school," says Clyde**

"**Thanks," blushes Rani looking down**

"**Hey," says Clyde tilting Rani's chin up with his finger "You are," says Clyde**

**Clyde leans in a kisses her.**

**Life is all good on Bannerman Road.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield **


End file.
